pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM144: From Z to Shining Z!
is the 52nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Tapu Koko has suddenly ended up battling as Professor Kukui's partner. And the one going up against it is Ash's Pikachu. Who will win? Episode Plot As everyone continues watching the battle, Delia is quite amazed by electricity in the field. Oak states Electric-type become stronger in the use of Electric Terrain. Kukui exclaims to Tapu Koko that if they're fighting together, they have to win. Ash cheers for Naganadel, who uses Sludge Bomb. Kukui orders Tapu koko to dodge, however he becomes surprised it use Steel Wing to block the attack. Naganadel lashes against Tapu Koko, clashing with X-Scissor against its Steel Wing. After the two sides clash with each other, Naganadel continues to attack with X-Scissor, only for Tapu Koko to knock it down with Dazzling Gleam. However, Naganadel recovers, and fires Dragon Pulse. Kukui is surprised, as Rotom reminds that Dragon type moves will have no effect on Tapu Koko, due to being a Fairy type Pokémon. However, the attack is aimed on the ground, raising a lot of dust around the battlefield. Tapu Koko looks around and does not see Naganadel, who appears behind it and uses an X-Scissor to deal a blow to Tapu Koko. Ash's friends are amazed by Ash to have come up with that tactic to distract Tapu Koko. Kukui is pumped up, and has Tapu Koko use Dazzling Gleam, evading Naganadel's Sludge Bomb. Tapu Koko takes Naganadel down and uses Discharge, to which Naganadel attempts to counter with Thunderbolt. However, Naganadel fails and gets defeated by the Discharge. As Kukui and Tapu Koko high-five each other for their win, Ash and his friends cheers for Naganadel for its great efforts in the battle. Ash praises Naganadel and admits he is glad he got to battle with in the Alola League. Naganadel utters a roar, and Ash calls it into his Beast Ball. Lusamine and Wicke are happily enjoying the battle, as Lusamine states that Naganadel's power was no match for Tapu Koko's experience. However, she and Wicke are annoyed by Faba as he continues to cheer for Kukui. Ash sends Pikachu, as his final Pokémon, while Hala look at Ash and Kukui's smiles as he has the battle resumed. Pikachu attacks with Thunderbolt, while Tapu Koko break through it and hits Pikachu with Dazzling Gleam. Pikachu charges in with Quick Attack, which Tapu Koko avoids. Tapu Koko retaliates with Dazzling Gleam, only for Pikachu to dodge and knock it away with Iron Tail. Tapu Koko uses Nature's Madness, which Pikachu counters with Electroweb. Amidst the smoke, Pikachu charges in with Quick Attack, which causes some serious damage to Tapu Koko, knocking it down. Immediately after, Pikachu traps Tapu Koko in his Electroweb, holding it to the ground. Pikachu then goes for Thunderbolt, but gets countered by Tapu Koko's Discharge. After the smoke clears, there is a brief silence in the air. Kukui compliments Ash on how strong he has gotten over the past few days he battled in during the Alola League. Ash is happy by Kukui's statement, and Pikachu is jumping happily around. Suddenly, Tapu Koko goes to Kukui, pointing at the Z-Ring. Kukui realizes Tapu Koko wants him to use a Z-Move, but Kukui explains that he had already used up his Z-Move with his Incineroar. Tapu Koko starts to sing as it is summoning its fellow deities - Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini - to the stadium. As there they were singing together, they spread the scales across the battlefield. Ash's friends are amazed by the Guardian Deities, due to the warmth of the scales. Ash and Kukui's Z-Ring start glowing, thus restoring their Z-Power. Tapu Koko then passes a Tapunium Z to Kukui, which shocks Hala. Hala realizes that is the Guardian Deities' exclusive Z-Move, which was spoken in ancient folklore and used by a great hero, to save Alola in its time of needs. Kukui realizes Tapu Koko wants of him to use the Z-Move with him in battle. Kukui smiles, and asks of Ash use a Z-Move with Pikachu as well. Ash accepts the request, as he and Kukui equip their Z-Rings with the Tapunium Z and Electrium Z, respectively. Kukui activating his Z-Ring and passing the Z-Power to Tapu Koko. The ground trembles, causing tremors and boulders to come out, as a glowing yellow giant emerges from the floor. Everyone is amazed by its power, while Ash's friends tell him to hang in there. As Ash, in disbelief, stares at Tapu Koko's Z-Move, he notices the Z-Crystal has changed, and he braces Pikachu to attack. Passing his hat to Pikachu, Ash presses the Z-Ring, passing the Z-Power onto Pikachu after fist-bumping each other. While Tapu Koko places itself atop of the giant, Ash has Pikachu use the Z-Move a hundred times stronger than Thunderbolt. Kukui screams "Guardian of Alola" - Tapu Koko's Z-Move - Pikachu unleashes the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. Tapu Koko's fist goes to crush Pikachu, whose electricity collides with that Z-Move. The moves collide, which cause a great amount force in the attacks. However, Kukui senses that the force of Pikachu's Z-Move is stronger. At that moment, Ash and Pikachu feel the power of Alola and have felt it ever since they came to Alola. Such as battling in the Trials and Grand Trials, as well as meeting plenty of Pokémon, and having battles with their new friends and rivals. They have always felt this power as they decide to become one with that power. As continuing their Z-Move at full force, Ash and Pikachu push away the Guardian of Alola, while Kukui smiles, despite being overwhelmed by the collision. After the smoke clears, Tapu Koko hovers down for a bit, then faints. Hala declares that Tapu Koko is unable to battle and announces that the winner is Ash. Ash falls down as well, being exhausted by the Z-Move he used. Pikachu looks around, as everyone is clapping for them. Sophocles is amazed that Ash won, and repeats his words to his friends, who, too, are touched by this battle. Gladion and Hau congratulate Ash, who smiles, as he reminds Pikachu they have won. Pikachu gives him his hat back and lies down next him. Tapu Lele passes above Ash and Pikachu, spreading its glitter, which heals Ash, Pikachu, Professor Kukui and Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko nods to Tapu Lele for healing them. Kukui visits Tapu Koko, and thanks it for its great efforts in the battle. He turns to Ash, congratulating him on the victory, to which Ash thanks Kukui, who has enjoyed this wonderful battle. Hala comments their battle must had been Tapu Koko's final exam for Ash. Burnet and Ash's mom are delighted for their hard fought battle, and congratulate Ash. Oak is happy to see Ash won the battle. Kukui looks around the stadium, and tells Ash this was a great League. Ash believes that the Alola Pokémon League is the best. Kukui pats his head, thanking him and tells him that he and his Pokémon are the best, to which Ash smiles. Ash gives a thumbs up and winks, as Kukui is right about that. With the Pokémon League over, Professor Oak and Delia decide to head back to Kanto. They ask Burnet to send Ash their regards, which she promises to, and she bids them farewell. Debuts Move *Guardian of Alola Item *Tapunium Z Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Tapu Koko (JP), Golisopod (US) *The host of this episode was Hala and the question was "What's the first word in Tapu Koko's Z-Move, "_ of Alola" in today's episode?" The answer is Guardian (yellow), the other choices that were given in that episode were Rumba (blue), Cardigan (red), and Samba (green). *This is the first time in the anime where: **A battle has taken more than three episodes to complete. **Two Z-Moves have been used by a single Trainer in a single battle. This is a feature assisted by Rotom Pokédex in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. *Type: Wild can be heard during the clash between Ash and Professor Kukui's Z-Moves. Gallery SM144 2.png SM144 3.png SM144 4.png SM144 5.png SM144 6.png SM144 7.png SM144 8.png SM144 9.png SM144 10.png SM144 11.png SM144 12.png SM144 13.png SM144 14.png SM144 15.png SM144 16.png SM144 17.png SM144 18.png SM144 19.png SM144 20.png SM144 21.png SM144 22.png SM144 23.png SM144 24.png SM144 25.png SM144 26.png SM144 27.png SM144 28.png SM144 29.png SM144 30.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Noriaki Saito Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes animated by Satoshi Nakano Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal